Deserve
by Druja
Summary: [Spoilers] What were going through the minds of Makoto's classmates when they all voted him guilty? [Quick Drabble]
It was her fault. It was all her fault. Makoto never would be in this mess, never would be about to be sent to his death if it wasn't for her getting him involved. This was why she didn't get close to other people.

But it had to be done.

She needed to be alive in order to find out everything. She had the key, she could get around, she was just _so damn close_ to finding out the secrets of this school, of her father, and the Mastermind with it.

But he didn't go against her when she expected him too. He knew she was lying and he held back a rebuttal. Because he trusted her.

She voted guilty.

It was all her fault.

* * *

At first, he didn't really understand what was going on.

How could the little man be guilty? He didn't really think Makoto could be capable of hurting a person. In fact, wasn't he always the one to help everyone out when they needed it? Why would he do something like that?

In his personal opinion, he thought it was a ghost. Some spirit of someone coming back to mess with them, or something to do with the occult. He didn't know. He never knew what was going on. He could try to voice his opinion, even with no evidence he could say that Makoto Naegi would never hurt a fly.

He voted guilty.

Nobody would listen to him if he tried.

* * *

She was never really fond of Makoto anyway. At least, she didn't think so.

She never liked his personality. It was too... nice for her. She preferred tall blonde master's who were sexy and harsh, not caring short brunettes giving hope to the world. Granted, he apparently killed a person, which makes a little sense, she supposes. Could he have been driven insane by the harsh confines of their prison? Forced out of his caring nature and brutally forcing a young girl into the afterlife?

It was weird, though. That action didn't really fit Makoto's character.

She voted guilty.

He probably thought she was ugly anyway.

* * *

It made sense, right?

The evidence points to Makoto. All evidence points to Makoto. Makoto _had_ to have killed Mukuro. There was no other explanation.

But, Sakura always said she sometimes could jump to conclusions. Was she doing that now? A lot of the time during their trials she never really felt useful, so sometimes when she finds some sort of answer she clings to it like a lifeline. And Makoto was so nice to her too, always giving her nice gifts and drinking tea with her and Sakura.

She voted guilty.

She apologizes to Sakura in advance.

* * *

Something was wrong.

The evidence was solid and the proof was there. Makoto Naegi killed Mukuro Ikusaba. He and Kyoko proved this themselves.

So why did he feel like this was wrong?

He gave up on the game after Sakura's trial, could it be because he was being forced in the Mastermind's plans once again? That was it. He never liked playing by anyone else's rules. Doing this trial and executing Makoto only felt wrong because he was giving in. His pride was hurt. That was why. It wasn't because of silly things like emotions and connections. That notion in itself was ridiculous.

He voted guilty.

He tried not to think about how he hesitates before making his choice.

* * *

She was elated.

She didn't manage to get that stupid, boring, pain-in-her-ass, digging-her-nose-where-it-doesn't-belong detective out of her little mutual killing broadcast but, who cares about that right now? Makoto was a threat too with his hope and his stupid goody-two-shoes _schtick._ Good thing she thought to end the trial when she did!

All of his friends going against him, not believing that he didn't do it when he actually didn't lay a hand on her sister. Now _that_ was despair!

She smiles as the votes of everyone pop up on her computer screen, seen through Monokuma's eyes.

Yep, he was voted guilty from everyone. As she suspected.

She made Monokuma smack down the gavel, grinning manically as she did so.

* * *

And when Makoto came back; innocent, filthy, ragged, putrid, and _alive_...

...they all- save Junko, who was infuriated- mentally cringed at the warming, forgiving smile on his face.

None of them thought they deserved it.

None of them thought they deserved him.


End file.
